User blog:Redfork2000/Top 20 characters in PeaVZ108's roster (Season 3 Finale Update)
Hello everyone! It's been a while since I updated my list of favorite characters from PeaVZ108's roster. And since we've just finished season 3 of HoEC, it's a great time to check out the list and see how things are going. On this occasion, this will be a list of my top 20 favorite characters from PeaVZ108's roster. Enjoy! #20: Toby Topaz Ok, I'll be honest. At first I didn't consider him as interesting as most of the other gemstones, but more recent stories, specially some from season 3 of HoEC, have helped change that drastically. Perhaps the story that most contributed to this was the Blocked Room Gang, where Toby Topaz plays a major role in the plan against Emily Green. Anyway, I really like his personality. And while Red Ruby tends to get on most character's nerves, Toby Topaz has the opposite effect, being a calm gemstone that would like to do things peacefully, only resorting to violence if necessary. #19: Captain Snap Jaws Whoa, that's funny. I remember she was way more ahead last time. You see, I still think she's a great character, and would love to see her in more stories, but that's the problem. She hasn't been in many stories, so that's taken her down a few places. She's still a great character though, and I really wish she showed up in more stories. #18: Sasuke Sasuke is a water ninja who in the past, was greedy, and let it get the best of him, leading him to steal the Elementia Sword in The Human Tsunami. However, now he's returned to his usual self, and is one of Kyoji's best friends. He's a bit crazy at times, and likse shouting the word "Water" frequently, similar to how Scorch usually shouts "Fire!". He's a pretty interesting character, and I'd like to see him play a bigger role in some future story, perhaps with Takeshi and Kyoji. #17: Captain Blowhole One of my favorite villains from Pea's roster, Captain Blowhole is the captain of the electric dolphins, and one of the most recurring villains from Pea's roster, together with Re-Peat Boss. Re-Peat Boss is a decent villain, but I like Captain Blowhole more. He's one of the main rivals to Captain Red Shell, together with Payton Piranha and King Squidmir. He's also a great villain that has played a major role in several stories. My favorite Captain Blowhole story would definitely be The Electric Evolution, the story where Captain Blowhole allies many other electric sea captains. Overall, Captain Blowhole has won the #17 spot on my list. #16: Assorted Cookie Assorted Cookie is presented for the first time in All That Glitters. He's the arch-enemy of Doughleficent, even though he was created by the latter. He's a valuable ally to the gang during Doughleficent's attack in All That Glitters. He's a very interesting character, and I wish he'd make more appearances in future stories. #15: Tornado Tornado is one of the God-Elemental Ninjas. I really like how she uses her love charm to give herself quite an advantage in battle. It's kind of like Black Gem's strategy, but up to a whole new level. And boy, the scenes when Bonk Choy and Spark have fallen in love with her... priceless. I think she really deserves to make a return during season 4. #14: Viking Viking is one of my favorite members of the Retro Rebels. He's the oldest of them, and is a very strong warrior, as seen in Nitro Mania. He's a old warrior that has lived many adventures in his younger days. I believe he reflects what Captain Red Shell might be like in the future when he's older. Regardless of that, Viking is one of the members of the Retro Rebels that most stands out to me, and for that reason, has won the #14 spot on this list. #13: Dark Trident He's one of my favorite members of Team Hybrids. He's a hybrid that combines the DNA of Red Fork and Blue Ocean, resulting in one of the strongest hybrids on the team. I really like his personality, and I'd really like to see some future story focus a bit more on him. #12: Re-Peat Moss Things are getting TRICKY around here! You see, I'm really fond of fun characters. My favorite characters in The Lion King, for example, happen to be Timon and Pumbaa. Back to the subject, Re-Peat moss is a very fun character. His favorite word, "TRICKY", is something I feel that never gets old. My favorite moments are when he interacts with Bonk Choy, when he interacts with Starcade, and when he's up against Re-Peat Boss. #11: Gary Garnet Gary Garnet is the smartest of the gemstones, he reminds me a bit of Alice and Blue Ocean. He also has his own robotic suit, called the Garnetronic5000. Overall, he's come to be one of my favorite members of the gemstones. #10: Sakura Sakura is a powerful light ninja that at first was obsessed with getting revenge, to the point of being imprisoned. However, after her debut story during HoEC Season 3, she became a trusted and valuable ally for the gang, as well as developing a romantic relationship with Sasuke. The point where her backstory really gets surprising is when we learn that she's Kyoji's sister. Overall, she's a great character, and I really want to see more of her in future stories. #9: Green Shadow What!? Green Shadow is number 9 now? Yes, things change over time. I really like Green Shadow as a character, but other characters have outshined her recently. She's still a great character, and she's a good leader, but other than Dark Green Shadow related stories, she hasn't shined too much in recent stories. #8: Sean Sapphire Pirates? One of my favorite themes for characters. You only have to read Ocean Invaders to notice that. Anyway, I like Sean Sapphire as a character. He is ideal for adventures at the sea, thanks to his abilities of controlling tides and summoning sea creatures. I actually find pretty amusing those moments where he gets angry when his name is mispronounced. I wish there were more of those moments, since that's a classic comedy moment with this character. He has lots of potential. Recently we've seen him work together with Captain Red Shell, for example in Nitro Mania, where both used a combo attack to defeat Nitro Mania. With all that said, he's one of the top 10. In this case, he's number 8. #7: Starcade I'll start by saying that Starcade is a creative name. A combination of Star and Arcade. But enough with trivia details, Starcade is one of my favorite characters in the roster. She's a great fighter, and she's also great at videogames. I used to ship her with Re-Peat Moss, but now I ship her with Kyoji. She is also a very recurring character in stories. I'd like to see her work with Blue Ocean, since they both love videogames and good with computers. #6: Tsunami Look who's here! Tsunami is one of the God-Elemental Ninjas, who made her debut during the Season 2 Finale. Near the end, she was revealed to be Akasha and Takeshi's mother. Even though she hasn't appeared much after that, what brings her this high on the list is her appearance in the season 3 finale. There we can see her as a very caring and supportive ally to Kyoji and the other ninjas. I really hope to see her more often in future seasons. #5: Shogo Ok, I'll go straight to the point. In my opinion, Shogo is hands down the best villain in Pea's cast. He's intimidating, he's powerful, and overall, gives a strong villain vibe. His backstory with other ninjas like Kyoji make him even more interesting. And when he finally makes an appearance in HoEC, which is during the Season 2 Finale, he does not disappoint. This villain means serious business, going as far as beating Ink Splash in a battle. Remember that back then, Ink Splash was considered one of the most powerful characters in the entire series, so of course, it was very impressive to see her defeated. Shogo is also the main cause of several other characters' backstories, such as Kyoji, Akasha, Takeshi, Tsunami and Sakura. Overall, a great villain. Pea, you really did a great job with this one. #4: Bonk Choy As I said before, I'm really fond of fun characters, and Bonk Choy happens to be one of the characters that really likes puns. I really like his interactions with other characters like Green Shadow and Re-Peat Moss. There's just something in his personality I can't seem to get enough of. So that earns him one of the highest places on this list. #3: Amelia Amethyst Wow, Amelia has gotten a pretty high spot this time! Amelia Amethyst is a novice witch. I like her as a character due to her personality and the fact that she's a novice witch. Usually, she's friendly, caring, sweet and cheerful, a nice character to be with. And then are her magic spells. On one side, she can cast different kinds of spells with her magic wand, making her a useful part of the team. On the other hand, since she's a novice, she won't always be able to cast the spell she wants, and might fail. I think she's a great character that can get be nicely developed as the stories progress. I'd like to see her meet some more experienced mages and witches, and learn from them to gradually improve. Overall, she's a character I lke pretty much, and I want to see her get some good character development. #2: Akasha/Burning Shadow To be honest, I didn't pay much attention to her on her first appearance, An Unpeasant Surprise. However, during the course fo the first two seasons, her appearances in different stories had gotten me more interested in her. She's had a unique character development, and her interactions with Captain Red Shell were just great! After the season 2 finale she became a part of the Locked Room Gang. Her appearances during season 3 have been good as well. I'd love to see her be the main focus of more stories in future seasons. Before we get to #1, here's some honorable mentions: *Emma Emerald *Takeshi *Pincers *Hot Air And now, the moment we've been waiting for, the #1 character on my list is: #1: Kyoji And here he is! Kyoji is still my favorite character from PeaVZ108's roster! Ninjas are awesome! And Kyoji happens to be a ninja. He is a great fighter, and I like his personality. Determined, fearless and brave. As Captain Red Shell would say: "He has the heart and the skill of a honorable warrior". I specially like when he's working with Starcade. The two get along very well. Not to mention, he's gotten lots of character development during every season of HoEC. I'd say that Kyoji is to Pea's roster what Captain Red Shell is to mine. Overall, he's a great character, enough to get him to the #1 spot on this list. Congratulations! Did you like this list? Do you agree with my choices? Who are your favorite characters from Pea's roster? You can add your comments in the comment section. Have a great day! Category:Blog posts